3. Methodology and Statistics Core Aim 2: Provide a structure for methodological and statistical support as an integral part of the Center to assist in our proposed R01 and pilot work, as well as to develop appropriate analytic protocols for future research, including proposals to NIMH and other agencies. D.3.a. Mission. The mission of the Methods and Statistics (M&S) Core is to provide Advanced Latino Disparities Center investigators with an understanding of methodological techniques necessary to ensure rigorous research and to facilitate the professional development of researchers interested in health care disparities. This goal will be achieved by embedding the expertise of experienced qualitative and quantitative methodologists into the activities of the projects. Members of the M&S Core are integral participants in the R01s and pilots. The M&S Core will provide expertise to the Center in four areas: research design and methodology, database management, psychometrics and statistical analysis, and qualitative research methods. This core brings together the resources of its faculty to emphasize the contribution of both qualitative and quantitative methods that have been combined throughout the projects of the Advanced Latino Disparities Cente